Gabriella Matterson
Gabriella Michelle Matterson is the main character in the series Revolution. She is an evolved werewolf just like her Mother Merissa Gabriella was born in Nashville Tennessee along with her siblings Keria, Keith, Kevin, Ameria, Troy, and Paris. She is the last Matterson of the family, therefore she's the youngest. Gabby grew up in Nashville but when she was fifteen she moved to Smallville, Kansas attending Smallville High.Gabriella has met many new people and yet she will miss her old friends back in Nashville Early Life Gabriella Matterson was born in Nashville, Tennessee March 10th 1991, along with her older siblings. She went to school with her best friends Skylar Jones and Barry Allen. Those two are very close to her ever since she was a child. At fifteen, Gabriella moved to Smalllville, Kansas and attended Smallville High.There she met Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, and Bree Davenport, her new friends. It was discovered later on Gabriella was a junior in High School. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season 3: Gabriella came to Mystic Falls in search for her friends Dean and Sam Winchester who went missing. Season 5: 'Gabr'i'''ella came back to Mystic Falls because Elijah her to watch over Elena Gilbert.' Personality '''Human: '''Gabriella was a kind and sarcastic teenager. She knew when to make som'e'one laugh had horrib'le times but people are just lucky to have her as a friend '''Werewolf: Gabriella's personality hadn't change much since she became a werewolf. But she started to be more secretive about things. Physical Appearance Gabriella is a very attractive beautiful young women. She has plump cheeks, oval shaped head, greenish brown eyes, clay complexion, almond shaped eyes, and brown long curly hair. Her height is 5'8, 130 pounds, and she is a very slim athletic girl. She resembles to her ancestor and doppelganger Jade Swenson and Kallea daughter of Anies. When Gabriella turned into a werewolf her appearance didn't change much, like her personality. But as she got older she colored her hair black and started wearing dark colors. But she only started wearing dark colors was because she was in a dark place when her brother Troy died. She later went back to colors. Some say Elena Gilbert and her are tied for most Prettiest Girl. Relationships Damon Salvatore Gabriella and Damon use to date when Gabriella came to Mystic Falls. When they first met it wasn't on good terms. But Damon started to develop feelings, Gabriella felt something for him as well. But their relationship didn't end well considering the fact that he killed Troy which caused Gabriella to snap his neck. She knew it wouldn't kill him but she did it anyway out of anger. When Gabby came back to Mystic Falls in Season 7 in search for her parents coffins she ran into Damon and Elena. The encounter didn't end so well but eventually later in the episodes of Season 7 Damon and Gabriella got back together. Kol Mikaelson Gabriella and Kol had an on and off relationship through Season two through six in the Revolution series. Kol was charming towards Gabriella and she couldn't help but be charming and teasing back. They loved to have fun with each other and throw snarky comments at each other as well. This relationship was one of the best as described by Gabriella. Kol and Gabby's relationship went on until Kol died. Katherine Pierce Gabriella and Katherine are pals. They have a lot in common and their fashion sense are almost the same, excluding the fact that she was in a threesome with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Gabriella and Katherine get along better than how she gets along with everyone else. They can relate on topics and even though they don't agree on certain things they are still good friends. Gabriella even went to Katherine about Damon and her breakup.